Hanging Around
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Fractured Movie Scene! In SD 2 Patrick saves Velma when the grating falls. What if there had been no Patrick in the scene, but only Shaggy and Velma. Warning: If you don't like puns, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Hanging Around

I want to thank littlebixuit for reminding me that "writing just frees your nerves and feelings in a special way."

On Sunday 1/10/10 I received a call that my sister had passed away. As I prepare for the funeral on Friday 1/22, I realized that because we lived in different states most of our adult lives, she had never heard me teach and never got to read any of my stories. I would like to dedicate this story in her memory.

Thank you littlebixuit for being such a good friend.

Song "Cherish" written by Terry Kirkland, performed by "The Association" 1966

In the movie SD 2, the scene is Patrick saving Velma when the catwalk grating falls and Velma is left hanging. I don't own Scooby Doo or the characters. If I did I'd change the scene to something like this...

Chapter One: What's a nice girl doing in a place like this?

Velma walked slowly along the catwalk, hoping she hadn't made a mistake in giving the control panel to Shaggy and Scooby. She had ran off as a decoy for the skeleton misfits and finally lost them. She had no idea where Shaggy and Scooby had gone but she hoped it was in the right direction. She would never admit to being lost, but she was.

_Cherish is the word I use to describe_

_All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside_

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you_

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you_

_You don't know how many times I've wished I could mold you_

_Into someone who could cherish me as much as I cherish you._

"Velma!" She heard her name being called. She recognized the voice and turned to see Shaggy running toward her. Her mind registered the fact that Scooby wasn't with him which disturbed her greatly.

"What are you doing here, Shaggy?" She asked when he got close enough. The control panel was clutched in one hand like a discus. He stopped in front of her, started to say something when they felt the grating give way from the combined weight, crashing to the floor below them. The sound of the crashing grate reverberating throughout the building. Velma instinctively threw her arms around Shaggy's neck, holding on for dear life. Shaggy had just enough time to throw the control panel to the remaining section and grab hold of the catwalk, saving them both from following the grating.

"Velma, I didn't know you were a swinger," Their bodies swung like a pendulum, back and forth, the arc becoming shorter until at last the swaying stopped, "don't look down."

"I try not to make it a habit, but it felt like a good idea at the time, my eyes are shut tight, I'm not looking believe me!"

"So, you hang out here often?" The last thing he needed was for her to freak out.

"I've been known to drop by on occasion," she replied, "Shaggy, how _do_ we get out of _this_?"

"Wait for the calvary, that works in the movies."

"Excuse me for stating the obvious but this isn't the movies!"

"Good point. You're excused."

"I wish Patrick was here," Velma sighed.

"Good old Patrick. He saves you, and steps on my fingers in the process. I'll wait for the calvary."

"He wouldn't do that! And there is no calvary riding to the rescue!"

"Oh, I forgot."

_Perish is the word that more than applies_

_To the hope in my heart each time I realize_

_That I an not gonna be the one to share your dreams_

_That I am not gonna be the one to share your schemes_

_That I am not gonna be the one to share what seems to be_

_The life that you could cherish as much as I do yours._

"What's a nice girl like you doing in a dump like this?"

"I was just walking along and...are you trying to pick me up?"

"I was only trying to heighten your spirits. Velma, would you hang out with me?"

"You are trying to pick me up! You mean as in a "date"?. You'd bring Scooby, you don't bring your pet along on a date. If we went out to diner, he'd lick my plate clean. No thanks."

"Velma, I have a plan."

"That's Fred's line."

"Yeah, I know but I won't tell if you don't. Besides, I don't see him around to complain."

"What's your plan, and it better be good. How long can you keep holding both of us like this?"

"Oh, it's 'us' now? Okay, I have a plan but it's going to cost you."

_Oh, I'm beginning to think that man has never found_

_The words that could make you want me_

_That have the right amount of letters, just the right sound_

_That could make you hear, make you see_

_That you are driving me out of my mind_

"I'm almost afraid to ask, what is it going to cost me?"

"A kiss."

"What!? A kiss? What kind of kiss?"

"Nothing special. A good bye kiss. I'm leaving Mystery Inc."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Hanging Around

Chapter Two:Trust

"What!? You're thinking of leaving the gang? You can't!" A surprised Velma exclaimed.

"I can and I am leaving." Shaggy reiterated.

"But why, the gang wouldn't be the gang without you?" She had thrown her head back, to look up at him. He looked down into her soft brown eyes; those eyes that had captivated him the first time he had seen her as a vibrant young lady, not just as a friend or a member of the gang.

"I've been thinking about it for a while. The gang can, and will, survive without me."

_Oh, I could say I need you, but then you'd realize_

_That I want you, just like a thousand other guys_

_Who'd say they loved you with all the rest of their lies_

_When all they wanted was to touch your face, your hands_

_And gaze into your eyes._

"Okay, if you feel that way," Velma decided this wasn't the best time to discuss such a topic; she was hanging by his neck, her body pressed tightly against his, "I have a plan."

"I'm not going anywhere just yet. What's your plan since the calvary isn't coming?"

"You were a gymnast in high school. Can you bend your knees up? I could stand on your knees, and climb up then help you."

"I could, but think about what you just said."

"Oh, OH! If I did _that_ my (ahem) breasts would be squashed against your face!" Embarrassment caused a flare of color to flood her face from neck to forehead.

"I'd try not to enjoy it too much. I'd close my eyes."

"Closing your eyes wouldn't help!" Velma laughed. She placed her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. What had caused this decision of his? What she'd said was true as much as she wished it wasn't true; the gang just wouldn't be the same without Shaggy and Scooby. Could they go on without them? Would she want to go on without her friend? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Shaggy say,

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you."

"I'm tired of hanging around waiting for the calvary. Your plan gave me an idea. I'm going to lift my knees like you said. I need for you to stand on my legs, look over my shoulder; I need to know how far the other section is."

She heard the grunt of exertion as his knees came up; it wasn't hard for her to position herself to look over his shoulder, "my guess is just one section collapsed; the other section is only about three feet away. What do you have in mind?"

"Good. Don't move yet. I need you to wrap your legs around my waist. I need to turn around, try to swing up, catch that other section with my feet. You can use me as a bridge to move to safety."

"What about you?"

"I can swing up if I don't have you in front of me."

It only took a short time for Velma to lock her legs around his waist. Once he was satisfied with her position, the tedious job of turning around began.

"Hang on, Velma. We'll be out of here in no time."

"I'm hanging! Believe me, I'm hanging! Shaggy?"

"Yes?"

"I trust you!" She pushed up, kissing his lips, "for luck. Not a good bye kiss, I don't want you to leave!"

_Cherish is the word I use to describe_

_All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside,_

"Here we go!"

The hardest part was to let go of his grip that first time, even for the short time before catching the next hand hold, then moving the other hand. Shaggy missed once, leaving them hanging by one hand. Velma screamed at the jolt, almost losing her grip around his neck, instinctively tightening her legs wrapped around his waist; the grunt that followed may have been the added tension of holding both of them by one hand or the pressure from her legs. It went slowly, but finally the turn had been accomplished and Shaggy took a moment to rest. That had been the easy part, now came the most difficult part of his plan.

"Ready?" He sounded so confident, like they were going for a walk in the park, Velma wondered why he didn't show this side of himself more often. A walk in the park sounded perfectly fine right now.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" She answered. Her mouth was parched, devoid of any moisture but she had trusted Shaggy as long as she could remember. She only hoped she sounded as confident as Shaggy did. She tightened her grip and crossed her fingers behind his neck. It couldn't hurt. It was a herculean effort to start but once started, with her added weight, the arc lengthened with each passing moment.

Shaggy screamed in frustration when he missed the first time; but blew out a breath when he was successful on the next try.

"Quickly Velma! I don't know how long I can hold on; once you are safe, let me know." She had to move slowly, careful not to jostle his hold any more than necessary.

"I'm safe Shaggy," her strained laughter carried a sound of hysterical relief, "now what?"

"Just get the panel and yourself out of the way!" he yelled. Velma wondered how he could be so calm and relaxed but she did as he requested. "Okay!" She called down. She was shaking uncontrollably; holding onto the panel as his feet disappeared.

His feet, then legs appeared in a move any gymnast would be proud of, one the judges would rate a ten in competition. He lay on his back a moment before Velma rushed to him, dropping the panel, holding him, showering his face with kisses of relief that they both were safe. For the moment anyhow, they still had to get the panel into place but that could wait a while; until she stopped shaking.

"Don't go Shaggy, please." She whispered between kisses, "where's Scooby?" Velma asked, taking a break from the shower of kisses.

_You don't know how many times I've wished I had told you_

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you,_

"Rright Rere!" Scooby ran up, joining in with slobbery licks for both.

"Let's blow this joint!" Shaggy said as he stood; the three ran toward the control room.

----------------Xxxxxx

Later, after the monsters had disappeared, back from where they had been called, Shaggy stood off to the side of the crowd. He watched as Daphne and Fred kissed before being mobbed by the media. 'Guess they are a couple now' he thought, 'about time they admitted their love for each other.' His eyes drifted over the crowd, not really wanting to be a part of all this chaos. He saw Velma and Patrick on the edge of the crowd, Patrick was holding her in his arms.

'Well, what did I expect?'

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could mold you_

_Into someone who could cherish me as much as I cherish you,_

"Come on Scoob old buddy. They don't need us. One is the loneliest number."* He and Scooby started to walk against the sea of humanity toward the exit; he stopped when he heard his name being called.

"Shaggy! Stop!" It was Velma, pushing her way through the crowd toward him, "where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, remember?"

"Mind some company?"

"What about Patrick?" Was that a sardonic note in his voice?

"Patrick is a big boy, he can take care of himself. I'd like to hang around with my best friend...if it's okay with him."

"I take it you have a plan?"

"How about hanging around the park? I'd like the chance to change your mind about leaving and yes, I have a plan." She held out her right hand in an unasked invitation.

"I'm willing to listen." he replied, taking her hand in his left.

_And I do cherish you_

_And I do cherish you_

Hand in hand they walked through the crowd with Scooby trailing behind with a knowing smile on his muzzle. Shaggy wasn't going any place.

_Cherish is the word._

The End

* "One (is the loneliest number)" written by Harry Nilsson, preformed by Three Dog Night, 1969.


End file.
